


Just Coffee

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Single Dads AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Divorcées, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Single Dads, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, F/M, Human BB-9E, M/M, Past Ben Solo/Rey, Past Poe Dameron/Kaydel Ko Connix, Pre-Slash, Single Dad Ben Solo, Single Dad Poe Dameron, Single Parents, human BB-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: It wouldn’t have started if not for his daughter.





	Just Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For theavengingcannibal’s list of prompts. Also, BB-8 and BB-9E are supposed to be Poe and Ben’s kids, respectively. BB-9E’s Nina. Also, never really did this or read anything like this before, so I could be doing this all wrong.

  
In hindsight, Ben thinks that if not for the fact that Nina and BB go to the same school, he wouldn’t have met Poe Dameron.   
It’s simple. Nina brings BB home for a playdate, all pigtails and smiles, and in the midst of it is BB’s father.

  
Who happens to be incredibly gorgeous, Ben can’t help but realize. Shit. He can’t help but feel awkward around this man, suddenly — he’s never been an attractive man (though Rey has said otherwise, bless her), but this only accentuates it. He feels awkward, shy, almost stammering a hello to BB’s father, who takes it all in stride.

  
Ben appreciates him for it, at least.

  
“So,” Poe says, “You must be Nina’s dad.”

  
Ben invites him in. Offers him a cup of coffee, and Poe takes it. And they start talking while Nina and BB play together. Apparently, they’re both single dads. In Poe’s case, his wife, Kaydel Ko Connix, had just decided that she was living a lie (whatever that meant) and walked out on the family. Now Poe’s been raising BB on his own, and apparently doing a good job of it.

  
Ben can sympathize. Rey just got sick of his habits and walked out. He actually doesn’t know who got sick of the other first — it just hadn’t worked out. Things are still a little tense between him and Rey, though they keep it together for Nina’s sake.

  
“I’m sorry your wife walked out on you,” Ben says.

  
“Same for you,” Poe says. “So…what do you do?”

  
Ben shrugs. “I’ve been writing. It helps — though I have to juggle raising Nina and writing this book.”

  
“A book, huh?” Poe says.

  
Ben nods. And he elaborates on the book, about a young girl named Kira (created because he wanted Nina to have a good role-model) going up against a dark warrior named Kylo Ren. Poe sits forward, and he actually seems genuinely enthralled. That’s something that Ben’s at least relieved for. And even as he continues talking with Poe, chatting with him, he feels, somehow, comfortable. Like he doesn’t have to be putting on a show. And that…

  
That he hasn’t felt in a long time.

  
He could get used to this, he really could.

  
BB has to go home, of course, but Poe says, “Y’know, I was thinking…we could always go for coffee sometime.”

  
Coffee. Ben’s heart speeds up. He can’t help but be nervous. Excited too. Is excited-nervous a word? It should be. But he nods. No problem, honestly.

  
It seems he’s made a new friend.


End file.
